


Just Next Door

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: JayTim Week: Tropes & AUs 2018 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crushes, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Hospital, Injury, M/M, Non-Binary Tim Drake, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Jason is used to getting a new neighbor across the hall every few months and never really getting to know them, but things are different this time. Tim is nice and funny and cute and he might have a bit of a crush on his new neighbor.





	Just Next Door

When he came back to his apartment after an exhausting day of work, Jason had been ambivalent about the movers bringing boxes into the one across from his. He'd gone through enough neighbors to know it wouldn't matter whether he liked them or not. For some reason, that apartment couldn't seem to have a stable tenant for more than a few months. He didn't have the slightest idea why that was, but three years of living there made it a regular occurrence he no longer questioned. Odds are he wouldn't even get a chance to know them before they moved again.

Letting out a loud yawn, he unlocked his door after jiggling his key a little to keep it from catching, then forced the door open with a shove from his shoulder. The door squeaked open just enough for him and his takeout to fit through. With the heel of his boot, he kicked the door shut behind him knowing it would probably stick just shy of shutting all the way. Despite multiple complaints to his landlord about his door and his dryer that squeaked maddeningly and the oven that sometimes took the entire day to heat up, all he'd gotten in response were notes telling him the problem had been solved.

“Shit!” In complete resignation, Jason dropped the rest of the food onto the counter as he considered ignoring the new mess on the floor. “Fantastic. Just fucking fantastic.”

Before he could decide what to do, a firm knock sounded from his front door that he hadn't been expecting. For a moment, he considered ignoring whoever knocked, but his door not being completely shut made it obvious he was in his apartment. After one last glance at his ruined dinner, he trudged his way over to the door and pulled it open to reveal someone much shorter than him. Their inky black was twisted into a messy bun on the top of their head and they wore a comfy looking sweater that appeared to be either way too big for them or a dress meant to swamp them.

“Can I help you?”

An arched eyebrow drew Jason's attention to gorgeous blue eyes lined with sparkly silver eyeliner. “Did I come at a bad time?”

“A bit.”

“Sorry. I'm moving in across the hall and I thought I'd introduce myself. I can come back later.”

“No point now. All you're keeping me from is cleaning my dinner off the floor.”

“I'd offer you food, but I paid my friends in food for helping me out and between the three of them they ate it all.”

“Thanks for the thought.” When his new neighbor didn't say anything else, he slumped against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. “So, you were going to introduce yourself?”

“Oh, right. I'm Tim. It's nice to meet you…”

“Jason.”

“Nice to meet you, Jason. Now, I'll get out of your hair. Good luck with dinner.”

“Thanks. Hope you get settled in alright.”

A soft smile appeared on Tim’s face as they took a small step back with a twist of their hips that caused their sweater to rise high enough for a flash of something bright teal to catch Jason's attention. “That might take a while, but I'll certainly try. See you later, Jay.”

* * *

 

“They called you Jay? Wow, ballsy.”

“Plenty of people call me Jay.”

“Yeah, after they get to know you and realize you won't murder them for doing it.”

Even though Roy couldn't see him, Jason rolled his eyes at his words. “I'm not that terrifying.”

“Lian wants you to take her trick-or-treating because you look scarier than daddy. My own daughter would rather have her godfather-”

“Let it go, Roy. She also thinks my tattoos look cooler than yours do. It's time to give up on being the most awesome at everything in her eyes, especially when she has me as her godfather.”

“When did your head get so big?”

“It's always been that size. You just ignored it because yours was massive.”

“Rude. I don't know why I talk to you.” The sound of sudden yelling on Roy's end had Jason chuckling to himself. “Lian told me to tell you that she can't wait to visit this weekend.”

“Tell her, I can't wait to have her over. I've got a whole bunch of fun stuff planned for us to do.”

“Fun stuff better not include anything dangerous. She doesn't need more ideas.”

“There goes my plan to teach her how to ride a motorcycle. Guess I'll have to come up with something else.”

A loud snort from Roy sounded through the phone speaker. “Good luck getting her on one. She's terrified of them.”

“Almost everyone she knows has one. How did that happen?”

“Some kid in her class told her about a relative that got hurt on a motorcycle and now she's scared of them. I'm sure she'll get past it eventually, but for now she'll talk your ear off about how dangerous they are if you bring them up.”

“Duly noted. I'd love to keep talking, but I've got to get going. Cass expects me to actually be on time to this movie.”

“Have fun and don't do anything I would do.”

“That'll be easy. Tell Lian I can't wait for this weekend.”

“Will do.”

After hanging up the phone, Jason quickly grabbed his keys and left the apartment, only to come to an abrupt halt. A dog almost the size of a small horse sat patiently next to Tim and gave Jason a glare as soon as he appeared. The low growl the dog let out when he stepped a little further out of his apartment pulled Tim's attention away from their phone. Upon seeing him, they gave him a little wave, then closed and locked their door.

“Hey! Going out?”

“I'm meeting my sister for a movie.”

“That's nice.”

“What about you?” A closer look at Tim's outfit definitely made him think they might have plans that didn't include taking a dog out: a flowing lilac blouse, a knee length floral skirt, and a pair of barely worn Converse. “You look nice.”

“Really?” Tim looked down at their outfit as they pushed onto their toes with a soft smile. “I was kind of rushed this morning, so I just put on the only clean clothes I had unpacked. Half my stuff is still in boxes.”

“It took me almost a month to unpack when I first moved in.”

“Hopefully, I can be done a little sooner than that. I’d like to stop almost tripping over them every morning. Maybe, that'll be my project for tonight. If Robin lets me, that is. She keeps trying to distract me with cuddles.”

“She sounds like a sweet dog.”

“She is. Once you get to know her, until then she can be a bit mean.”

“Sounds like she's protective of you.”

“A bit. My father insisted I bring a dog with me that could protect me if I need it, but I wanted her to love and cuddle with. And now, I should probably stop talking your ear off, so you’re not late to that movie.”

After a quick glance at his phone, Jason cursed quietly under his breath and headed for the stairs quicker than he normally would. “Have fun unpacking.”

“I’ll try my best! If you end up being late, feel free to blame it on your annoying new neighbor that won’t shut up!”

* * *

 

“Uncle Jay!” A small body slammed into his knees hard enough they almost buckled from the sudden force.

“Look who’s finally here. I’ve been waiting all day for you to get here.”

“Blame daddy. He took forever to leave.”

“I’ll be sure to give him a hard time when he picks you up tomorrow. Need help with anything or can you lug that heavy thing up the stairs on your own?”

When Lian smiled widely at him, it gave him the perfect opportunity to see the gaping hole where her top front teeth used to be. “I can get it! I’ve been working out with mommy. She says I’m really strong now and one day, I’ll be stronger than she is.”

“If you’re mom said that, it must be true. She’s the expert on that stuff.”

“How long do you think it’ll take?”

“Well, you’re still growing, so it might be a while before you can pass your mom.”

“But how long?”

Before Jason had to come up with an answer, the sound of nails clicking against the stairs distracted Lian from her question. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the large dog padding down the stairs with her large ears perked up. While Lian stared excitedly at the dog, Jason focused on the owner jogging down the stairs behind Robin. Today, Tim wore a plain green dress with a brown bomber jacket and a pair of aviator sunglasses. Their hair hung loosely around their shoulders and they didn’t appear to be wearing any makeup.

“You’re pretty.” The innocence in Lian’s voice didn’t prevent heat from painting Jason’s cheeks red as she voiced what he’d been thinking and didn’t have the guts to say. “I like your dress.”

“Thank you. I like your shirt.”

“Thanks! A boy in my class wears dresses every day. Do you wear dresses every day?”

“Not every day, but I do when I feel like it.”

“Are they all that pretty?”

“I think they are, that’s why I bought them.”

To prevent Lian from asking anymore questions, Jason nudged her backpack to get her attention and motioned toward the stairs. “You should go put your stuff up, so we can go to dinner. We’re going to that pizza place you love.”

“She’s cute.”

“Until she gets angry, then she’s a little monster.”

“How old is she?”

“She’s about to turn eight. She’s very excited about that and as her godfather, I need to get her the best gift.”

“Even better than her parents?”

“How else can I maintain my status as the coolest adult she knows?” Tim hid a laugh behind their hand as they shrugged their shoulders in response to Jason’s question. “Sorry if she made you uncomfortable.”

“By what? Complimenting me?”

“Some people aren’t so understanding when she speaks her mind.”

“Well, I appreciated it. It was nice to hear.”

“I’m glad.”

When Tim opened their mouth to say something, a sharp tug on the leash that nearly caused them to fall cut them off. “That’s my cue. We’ll have to talk later. Maybe, not in the hallway for once.”

“I suppose we could do that.”

“Great! I’m free Wednesday night. Knock any time after five.”

* * *

 

He had hardly finished knocking when the door to Tim’s apartment flew open so fast it almost banged into the wall. “Hi. Come on in. I was about to open a celebratory wine.”

“What are we celebrating?”

“I unpacked my last box today. All it took was two weeks. I believe that means I beat you.”

“That is certainly an accomplishment to celebrate. Where’s Robin?”

“She’s probably on the couch.” Instead of joining him in the living room, Tim disappeared into the kitchen and appeared again a few minutes later with two glasses of red wine. “Get off the couch Robin. We have a guest over. You can’t take up the whole thing.”

“Where do you normally sit?”

“It depends. Sometimes I sit in the chair or I lift her up enough to sit on the couch or I lie on top of her until she decides to move.”

“Since I’d prefer her not to bite me, I’ll just sit on the chair.”

With a roll of their eyes, Tim set the two glasses onto coasters, then urged Robin off the couch. “Take a seat. I promise neither of us will bite.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about. You invited me over, but she didn’t and I’m taking up her space. I doubt I’m going to be in her good books anytime soon.”

“Don’t worry about her. She’ll warm up to you before the night is over. Now, come join me. We have wine to drink before the shitty pizza I ordered from that place across the street gets here. I’m going all out tonight!”

“Definitely going all out tonight. I didn’t realize you were this much of a party animal. I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep up with you.”

“I’ll try to dial it back.” As they settled back into the couch, Tim tucked their legs underneath them and motioned for Jason to do the same with their free hand. “So, I was thinking we could get to know each other better. We’ve talked a few times, but I don’t even know what you do for a living or what you like to do for fun.”

“Do you know that bookstore a few buildings down?”

“The giant one with the amazing spiral staircase? I adore it.”

“In that case, I’m surprised I haven’t seen you around.”

“That’s your store?”

“Yes.”

A look of genuine excitement appeared on Tim’s face as they shuffled a little closer to Jason on the couch. “I love going there. Whoever designed the space did an amazing job. It always feels like I’m going into a magical world full of books. If I had more time, I’d spend all day in there.”

“My sister helped me designed the place, so I’ll let her know you like it the next time we talk.”

“What’s your sister’s name?”

“Cass. Do you have any siblings?”

“No. I’m an only child.”

“And what do you do for a living?”

“I’m in grad school. It’s not as interesting as owning a bookstore, but I enjoy it.” After finishing the last of their wine, a hand reached out to pluck his own empty wine glass out of his hand and Tim moved to the kitchen to refill them. “What about hobbies? And don’t say reading! I could easily guess that one. What do you do for fun outside of your work?”

“I don’t read books for a living.”

“But I’m sure people come in looking for recommendation, so you’ve read a lot of what you sell. Am I wrong?”

“I’ve read a few of them.”

“You can just say I’m right and get it over with.”

 “Not a chance.”

“One day, I’ll get you to say it.” Once Jason accepted the glass from Tim, they sat on the couch next to him so close their bodies almost touched. “So, what are your hobbies? There must be something else you do for fun.”

“Let me think.”

“It shouldn’t be that difficult. For example, I enjoy playing video games in my free time or going to aerial classes with my friends.”

“If working out is included, then I like to do obstacle course runs.”

“How fun! What was the last one you did?”

“I think it was a foam one.”

“They have those?”

After nodded a yes, anything else he might’ve said was cut off by the sound of a firm knock on the door that caused them both to jump in surprise. They both chuckled at their reaction to the unexpected noise, then Tim rose to answer the door and quickly handed off the money for the pizza. Before returning to the couch, they bumped the door shut with their hip and grabbed a couple of plates with napkins on top they must have put on the kitchen bar earlier.

“I hope pepperoni is fine with you. I completely forgot to check whether you’re a vegetarian.”

“Definitely not a vegetarian.”

“Good. I would’ve felt like a terrible host if you were. Mind if I turn something on while we eat?”

“Not at all.”

* * *

 

“Jay!” The lock had barely clicked into place when a cold nose nudged against his elbow in search of a hand to pet her. “What are you doing next Thursday?”

“The same thing as always. Sitting alone in my apartment being boring.”

“Very funny. I got a reservation to a new restaurant opening that Steph just had to go to, but now she has plans and can’t go with me. Will you, pretty please, come with me? I’ll pay.”

“What kind of restaurant are we talking about? I’m a picky eater.”

Although they tried, Tim couldn’t cover their snort behind a fake cough or sneeze-or they might not have trying very hard to. “You’re not even close to being a picky eater. You’re the exact opposite of a picky eater.”

“Is that any way to talk to someone you’re trying to convince to go out with you?”

“It’s a free meal. Do I really need to butter you up?”

“I’ll go with you, but I’ll be the one that’s paying.”

“But-”

“Nope! No arguing.” Jason offered his arm out for Tim to take as they began to descend the stairs with Robin leading the way. “You’re in grad school. I’m not going to make your pay for both our meals.”

“Believe me, I have more than enough money to cover it and I invited you. How about you drive us?”

“Whoever gets to the check first: pays.”

“Are you turning paying the bill into a competition?”

“If that’s what it’ll take, yes.”

“You’re so strange about some things.”

With a little smirk, Jason shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say? I can be stubborn when I want to be.”

“Sounds like you’re making excuses because you want me to give in and let you pay for dinner, but that’s not going to happen. Whoever gets the check first will pay, which will be me because I’m faster than you are.”

“Overconfidence is-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence. I’m not being overconfident. I’m simply stating a fact. We both know I’m faster than you. How else would I snatch the last piece of pizza from you?”

“Maybe, I let you.”

“We both wanted that slice. There’s no way you let me have it.”

“Fine. I didn’t, but I think you cheated by distracting me.”

“How did I distract you?” The look Tim was giving him made it obvious they knew exactly what Jason was talking about, but didn’t plan on admitting their guilt. “I just grabbed the slice of pizza.”

“After you whistled for Robin.”

“And?”

“She was sleeping on my feet and you knew she’d get in my way.”

“I was just being resourceful.”

“You were cheating.”

Tim smiled widely up at Jason as they walked through the door he held open for them, then bumped him with their hip when Jason linked their arms again. “You consider it cheating and I considering it using my resources. We can agree to disagree on this.”

“Admit you cheated and I’ll let you pay for dinner.”

“I’m already paying for dinner, but that doesn’t matter because I have nothing to admit.”

“Believe what you want, but I’ll be driving us to dinner and I’ll pay for it. Just you wait. That’s exactly what’s going to happen Thursday.”

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you purposefully spilled your water, so you could beat me to the check. I knew you played dirty, but I didn’t expect you to do that.”

“For the last time, it was a complete accident. I forgot that I moved my glass to the other side. It could’ve happened to you.”

“Cheater.”

Playfully, Tim punched Jason’s shoulder with just enough force for the spot to sting a little from the impact. “I did not cheat. You’re easily distracted.”

“Next time we go out, I’m paying.”

“Oh, there’s going to be a next time? I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Did you not have fun tonight?”

“I was having fun, then you called me a cheater.”

“Because you are a cheater.”

“Am not.” This time, Tim poked him in the side, then ducked behind him when Jason went to elbow them and jumped on his back. “I’m resourceful.”

“Is that why I’m about to carry you up four flights of stairs?”

“If you really wanted to, you could get me off.”

“Do you manage to wrap everyone around your finger by sassing them?”

“I have you wrapped around my finger?”

To prevent Tim from slipping, Jason hitched them up a little higher and gripped about midthigh to help them stay up. “Would I be carrying you up the stairs if you didn’t?”

“You could be doing it out of the kindness of your heart?”

“It’s four flights.”

“Can’t handle it?”

“There you go sassing again.”

“Apparently, that got you wrapped around my finger.” Somehow, Tim pushed up a little higher, so their chin rested atop Jason’s head. “Is that why you’re Lian’s favorite? You get attached easily, then do whatever makes people happy. It’s sweet. No wonder you have such good friends.”

“I wouldn’t say I get attached easily, but I do get strongly attached to people.”

“It’s really sweet how much you care about people. I’m really glad I moved in across the hall from you.”

“How many times are you going to call me sweet tonight?”

“As many times as it takes for you to believe me.”

“I never said I didn’t believe you.”

“You didn’t have to.”

When Jason reached their floor, he released his hold on Tim’s thighs and bend down to make it easier for Tim to get off his back. Instead of moving to enter their respective apartments, both of them stood facing each other with soft smiles on their faces. While he wanted to say something, Jason remained completely silent to keep himself from saying something ridiculous. As if reading his mind, Tim closed the distance between them and wrapped their arms around Jason’s neck.

“Come on. It’s still early and I have a bottle of wine that is begging to be finished.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“What wouldn’t I be sure about?”

Tentatively, Jason placed his hands lightly on Tim’s hips and cast his eyes down, so he wouldn’t have to look Tim directly in the eyes. “We are neighbors. Things could get… awkward if it doesn’t work out.”

“Life is boring without risks. Who cares if things might get awkward, because this could lead to something incredible and I’d rather take the chance on that than not. So, the question is: are you sure about this?”

“You are by far the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I can’t even begin to comprehend what you see in me, but-”

“You’re ridiculous.” Even standing on the tip of their toes, Tim could barely stretch up high enough to press a kiss to Jason’s forehead. “Come on. Bottle of wine, cuddling on the couch, and shitty movies.”

* * *

 

The sound of loud banging followed by glass shatter woke Jason from the deep sleep he must’ve fallen into at some point. His neck twinged from sleeping on the couch at an awkward angle, but his concern over whatever was happening outside his door distracted him from the pain. Cautiously, he opened his door and poked his head out far enough to see Tim’s door barely hanging on its hinges. A loud bark shocked him into action because he knew Robin would only bark if she thought Tim was in danger.

Upon bursting into Tim’s apartment, the first thing he saw was one of the intruders kick Robin hard enough she hit the wall with a pained whine. As he moved toward the one that had kicked Robin, another appeared from the bedroom dragging Tim by the collar of their shirt. The fabric ripped when the person threw Tim to the ground near the one that hadn’t moved an inch since Jason entered. Why these people would break into Tim’s apartment, Jason didn’t know, but he didn’t have time to ask questions. If he waited any longer, these people could do worse than kick Robin and rip a shirt.

Without thinking, he punched the one closest to him with enough force for them to immediately drop to the floor unconscious. The other two turned at the unexpected sound and drew their guns at the sight of a person they obviously hadn’t counted on interrupting them. They probably would’ve shot him without hesitation, if it weren’t for Robin ferociously biting one of their ankles. While the one scrambled to pick up the gun they dropped, Jason quickly moved to knee him hard in the face and gave him a kick when he hit the ground.

It didn’t register until he realized what the loud bang was that he now had a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He pressed a hand to the spot, then pulled it away with a hiss to find his fingers now coated in a sticky, red liquid. Despite his dismay, he was coherent enough to expect a second burst of pain caused by the same person that had just shot him. Instead, he heard several hard hits and a body thud against the floor.

Gentle hands suddenly cupped his face and bright eyes full of fear looked up at him. “Jay! You need to lie down. I’m going to call for an ambulance. You’re going to be fine.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, because of you. I’m perfectly fine. Stay awake for me. I’ll be right back. Do you understand?”

“Stay awake.”

“That’s it.” Tim quickly kissed his forehead, then hurried to their room and returned with their phone pressed to their ear as they talked frantically to the person on the other end. “Yes, that’s the address. He’s been shot. How long will it take? Please, hurry.”

“Tim, calm down.”

They tossed their phone on the table without a care for where it landed as they perched on the edge of a couch cushion. “You’re telling me to calm down? I’m not the one bleeding out on my couch!”

“It’s fine. You said it’s going to be fine. It’ll be fine.”

“You put way too much faith in me.”

“No, I believe in you because you’ve never given me a reason not to. So, it’s going to be fine. Everything is fine.”

“Okay. It will be fine. Everything will be fine.”

* * *

 

“I warned you this would happen. If you had lived in the secure building our realtor had suggested, this wouldn’t have happened. You put yourself and that commoner in danger.”

“That commoner has a name. You know his name because the people you’ve had following me have undoubtedly run every check available on him and given that info to you. Speaking of your security, how did they miss the three of them getting into the complex in the first place?”

“What else has to happen for you to realize living among them is not safe for anyone?”

“Jason nearly died to help me! A commoner, not a special security detail or a fancy security system. He had no reason to do it, but he did. He did it to help me, not because he wanted something or was paid to do it. You can act above them all you want, but you would never help someone the way he did.”

“You’re letting your emotions get the better of you. You think you love him, but-”

“That has nothing to do with it! So, what if I love him? That doesn't change what he did for me. Spew all the bullshit you want about commoners and how they're so beneath us, but don't ever expect me to buy into it.”

While he couldn't recognize one of the voices, the familiar sound of Tim’s voice gave him enough of a reason to avoid falling back asleep. He could vaguely recall being concerned over Tim for some reason and the sound of their voice-even though they sounded furious-put his worry at ease. With more effort than it should’ve taken, he forced his eyes open to find a white ceiling above him. Sunlight shone through the window on his right and to his left he found Tim standing in the doorway of the room. Even with their back to him, Jason could tell that they were glaring at the person looking entirely bored and unconcerned at them.

“Tim?”

Despite being midsentence, Tim immediately turned to look at him, then hurried over to his bedside. “Jay, you're awake. Thank goodness.”

“What happened?”

“You saved me and got shot for your troubles. They said it was a little touch and go for a while, but you should make a full recovery. Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up.”

“You look tired.” Jason reached out to trace an obvious bag under Tim's eye, then looked down at the ratty pair of sweatpants and a shirt that looked like one Jason owned. “You need sleep.”

“Don't worry about me. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

“No. I'm fine. You can sleep. I'm fine.”

“I need to call your sister and Roy. I promised them I'd call as soon as you woke up.”

Before Tim could rush out of the room, Jason grabbed their wrist and gave them a tug to encourage them to sit down. “It can wait. Sleep.”

“At least let me get a nurse to check you over first. You've been unconscious for three days.”

“Okay, then sleep.”

“Pinky promise.” After locking their pinkies together, Tim disappeared from the room.

* * *

 

“Your father is-”

“Yes.”

“So, your mother is-”

“Yes.”

Jason leaned back into the pile of pillows to avoid passing out from the sudden wave of lightheadedness that hit him. “Does your father plan on having me executed?”

“For what?”

“I don't know. Defiling the prince!”

“Defiling-” A burst of laughter erupted from Tim, causing them to almost tip off the side of the bed. “I must not remember that. How exactly did you defile me?”

“I don't know! There has to be some rule about touching the prince.”

“Are you scared of my father?”

“He could have me thrown in jail. It's not like many people would care. I just own a bookstore. It wouldn't cause an uproar by the masses.”

“My father has no reason to throw you in jail and if he did for no reason, I would cause an uproar. You don't have anything to worry about. I'll protect you from the big, bad king.”

“It's not funny.”

“It's kind of funny.”

While Jason was busy shaking his head in disagreement, Tim rolled their eyes as they moved up the bed to sit next to Jason with their sides pressed together. “There's really nothing to worry about. My father might seem stubborn, but he always comes around quickly. You should've seen his face the first time I showed up to family dinner in a dress. He had no idea what to do, but he eventually talked with me and it turned out fine. He's understanding, when he wants to be.”

“Does that mean you got your stubbornness from your mother?”

“Very funny. You must be feeling better if you're cracking jokes.”

“They have me on the good drugs right now. I'm sure it'll be a lot more painful when I start getting off them.”

“You’ll be back on your feet in no time.”

“Not soon enough.” He released a heavy sigh as he dropped his head onto Tim’s shoulder and tangled their fingers together. “The store doesn’t have enough staff to run without me for more than a week. It’s already been three days.”

“It’ll get taken care of. Don’t you worry about it. Focus on getting better.”

“How am I supposed to not worry about it?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then trust me when I say it’s being taken care of. Things will be in perfect order when you return, and you’ll be able to pick up like you never left when you get back to it.”

Even though it was an awkward angle, Jason tilted his head up to look at Tim. “Is this one of those royalty prince things you can do?”

“Being a prince does have its perks. Finding someone that can help out with your store might be one of them. Luckily, I didn’t have to spend time pulling strings because Steph happens to be a master at running businesses and she just graduated. Perfect opportunity for her.”

“I’ll need to pay her.”

“No chance. I’m taking care of it. You got shot because of me. It’s only fair I pay for this kind of stuff.”

“What exactly are you including in this kind of stuff?”

“I’ll be paying for all your medical bills.”

“Tim-”

“Jay.” Carefully, Tim moved Jason’s head to the pillows, so they could slide down and press their foreheads together. “Almost losing you was absolutely terrifying. The fact you would do that for me is… Let me do this for you, please.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you. There’s something you can do for me in return.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t ever do something like that for me again. It was really brave of you and I’m grateful, but I don’t want to lose you and I’m not the only one that feels that way.”

Jason wanted nothing more to argue with Tim about it being his decision, but the obvious pain in Tim’s eyes took the fight out of him. “In that case, I think you should move into that place your father was talking about. As much as I love having you as my neighbor, your safety needs to come first.”

“I’ve already agreed to move. My things are probably in the new place already. There’s also a guest room. If you’re comfortable with it, I’d like you to stay in it while you’re recovering. I can help you when you need it and take you to your physical therapy appointments.”

“I don’t want to take up all your time.”

“I’ll still be going to classes and doing all my work, like a good boy.”

“If you’re sure about this, then I’ll take you up on that offer.”

* * *

 

For what felt like the millionth time, he tugged on the tie around his neck in the hopes it would finally rest centered on his chest. He let out a loud groan at the sight of it still slightly off kilter and let his hands flop uselessly to his sides. Normally, he would’ve ran his hands through his hair, but he spent way too much time taming it to ruin it now. At the very least, his hair would be presentable for the evening ahead.

“What are you so nervous about?” While he typically appreciated the sight of Tim looking effortlessly handsome, envy hit him for a moment because he wouldn’t be able to look that put together. “My parents adore you and you’re always a hit at these things.”

“We’re going to be the focus today. I’m never the one in the spotlight. I’m just there.”

“Even if you’ve never admitted it, you’ve been part of the family for a while now. People expect you to be at these functions and want to talk to you. This really isn’t any different from the last few we’ve been to.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. Why do you think so many people were exciting to come to our engagement party? I know you’ve never wanted to be in the spotlight and it makes you uncomfortable to think about the fact you are. You only put up with all of this because of me. So, get into that mode you always get into before a party, then we’ll have the real one afterwards.”

Jason huffed out a laugh as Tim went about straightening the tie out, until it looked absolutely perfect. “Did you have to be a prince?”

“Well, I didn’t have much choice in the matter, so I suppose the answer to that would be yes.”

“It’ll only be a few hours.”

“Yes.”

“And my sister and Kori and Roy and Lian and Jade will all be there.”

“Yes.”

“And you’ll be by my side the entire evening.”

“Where else would I be?” The hands on his tie slide around his neck, then urged Jason down into a comforting kiss that helped ease some of his nerves. “For the rest of our lives, I’ll be by your side. You never need to doubt that because there is no place on this earth I would rather be.”

“What happened to me being the sappy romantic?”

“You’ve rubbed off on me a little, but don’t expect me to start writing poetry about your eyes or hands or some other body part.”

“If you ever do that, I’ll know you’ve been replaced by a copy.”

“This is why we’re getting married.”

“Because I know there’s a possibility someone will clone you, then kidnap you and put your clone in your place?”

The next kiss had more heat behind it and Tim nipped at his lower lip as they pulled away from it. “You’re absolutely perfect. Now, it’s time we get going. We don’t want to be late to our own engagement party. People will assume things if we are, not that it matters. People are always assuming things.”

“Then we can afford to be a little late.”

“Later. I don’t want to ruin your hair. You worked so hard on it.”

“Leave my hair alone.”

“It looks nice!”

“Are you sure.”

“Jay, you look perfect. Come have a wonderful evening with me.”

“Well, I certainly can’t keep a prince waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
